The primary objective of AREDS2 is to evaluate the effect of dietary xanthophylls (lutein/zeaxanthin) and/or omega-3 LCPUFAs (DHA and EPA) on progression to advanced AMD. This objective will be accomplished by collecting and assessing the data on approximately 4,000 AREDS2 participants aged 50 to 85 years (of which 65 participants are from the NIH center), who at the time of enrollment, have sufficiently clear lenses for quality fundus photographs and have either: 1) bilateral large drusen or 2) large drusen in one eye and advanced AMD (neovascular AMD or central geographic atrophy) in the fellow eye. The objectives of AREDS2 are to: 1. Study the effects of high supplemental doses of the dietary xanthophylls (lutein and zeaxanthin) and omega-3 LCPUFAs (DHA and EPA) on the development of advanced AMD. 2. Study the effects of these supplements on moderate vision loss (doubling of the visual angle or the loss of 15 or more letters on the ETDRS chart). 3. Study the effects of these supplements on cataract. 4. Study the effects of eliminating beta-carotene in the original AREDS formulation on the development and progression of AMD. 5. Study the effects of reducing zinc in the original AREDS formulation on the development and progression of AMD. 6. Validate the fundus photographic AMD scale developed from the Age-Related Eye Disease Study.